The basic goals of the General Clinical Research Center at Temple University Hospital are to continue to provide a carefully controlled environment so that coordinated and concerted research effort can be directed toward solving some of the more common disorders that plague humans. The Center is a site where interdepartmental scientists of diverse interests and physicians of various medical disciplines work in close collaboration.